


Leon's "Morning Run"

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Spooning, Top!Leon, and one horny Leon, bottom!Raihan, three sleepy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Leon wakes up early like usual to go for a run. But Raihan's butt isso comfythat he decides to do a little something else beforehand.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Leon's "Morning Run"

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for ages and finally got around to writing it. I wrote this all on my phone and did so while half-asleep myself, so hopefully it's still good.

Three grown men sleeping in one bed together was cramped no matter how you looked at it. Fortunately Leon, Raihan, and Piers had done it enough that they'd figured out a few ways to make it enjoyable. Such as piling on top of Leon, who was used to the weight of his charizard sleeping on him. Or spooning each other. Or, such as this case, two of them spooning and the third being held by the little spoon.

As it happened it was Raihan's turn to be little spoon, the tall man having happily taken the role so as to soak up his boyfriends' warmth. Piers was curled up in his arms, Leon's body molded to his back.

Like most mornings it was Leon who woke first. His internal clock carefully tuned over the years to get him up at the brink of dawn to go for a run. This morning however he was finding it difficult to extract himself from the warmth and comfort of Piers's bed. Especially when, through the edges of his consciousness, he found himself very much enjoying the soft ass his lower region was pressed up against. Despite knowing full well that he should get up and put some clothes on Leon couldn't help but grind himself, gently, against the man in his arms.

Raihan's butt had always been very nice. Strong, toned, but with enough meat on it to make grabbing and squeezing fun. Leon's hand wandered down the side of his equally naked and sleeping boyfriend's body until he could grab himself a handful. He fondled Raihan a bit, appreciating the softness in his hand, before lifting just enough to slip his half-hard length into the crack.

Leon repressed a groan at the soft but firm warmth around him now. Wrapping his arm back around the other man he couldn't help but give a few shallow thrusts, the feeling blissful to his groggy senses. An idea slipped it's way into his head and he turned, carefully, to pick up the discarded bottle of lube from the bedside table behind him.

It was around that time that Raihan found himself waking. The gentle drag of Leon's cock against him pulling him from slumber. Raihan hummed with interest as he heard the lube bottle being uncapped. Even having just woken he could tell what was going on and was more than content to let it happen. While Leon warmed the lube behind him, Raihan stroked up and down the length of Piers's spine, softly waking the bed's smallest occupant.

"Too early..." the singer grumbled, words slurred with sleep. He snuggled himself further into Raihan's arms, only to feel the hardness of the man's budding arousal poking against his bare hip. "Seriously...?"

The tall man chuckled, voice low to keep from breaking the sleepy air still lingering around them, "You're not the one with Lee's finger inside you."

To that end Piers snorted, a smirk playing at his lips. "Why'm I not s'prised?"

Leon felt himself flush. Sure he knew he had a high sex drive, but it wasn't his fault. Especially when Raihan's butt felt so _wonderful_ first thing in the morning. His finger had slid in easily, the man both relaxed and still in practice from the night before. The memory of Piers holding Raihan down and relentlessly driving himself into the tall man over and over again had Leon whining with desire. He buried his face between Raihan's shoulders and added another finger.

Further coaxing Piers from sleep, Raihan tilted the singer's head in order to pepper lazy kisses over his face. Forehead, eyelids, nose, cheek, mouth, anywhere his lips could reach. Finally the man shifted and stretched, better pressing himself to Raihan's body. Raihan evidently no longer being the only one interested in where things were going.

While Leon felt he could finger his tall boyfriend's hole all morning, he was beginning to remember that he still had a run to go on. So it was with some reluctance that he finally removed his three digits from Raihan's backside. He gave his prick a few strokes, coating it with what remained of the lube. Holding Raihan still he gradually slipped inside, relishing each inch of himself being gently consumed by the man's tight walls.

The man moaned into Piers's lips. Their kiss having been slow and shallow, Raihan finally sought out the other's tongue with the tip of his own. The singer responded in kind, further entangling their mouths together in a sleepy sort of dance.

It was Piers's hand that found and brought his and Raihan's dicks together. The tall man made a weak attempt at protesting, but he was quietly shushed by the singer.

"You jus' lie there an' enjoy yerself, Rai." Piers murmured as he aligned them just so.

Contrary to popular belief, Raihan wasn't all that much bigger than Piers. He only had about an inch on him in length and any difference in terms of girth was negligible. This made stroking both of their cocks at the same time much easier. Raihan felt a shiver down his spine. No matter how often he felt them, the hard metal of the singer's lower piercings were always such a unique contrast to the softness of the skin of his cock. A contrast that delighted him to no end.

Leon's thrusts had started out calm and smooth. Taking his time to truly _feel_ his lover around him. But as the minutes ticked on he couldn't help his growing impatience. His pace gradually increased and the quiet sounds of slapping and squelching picked up with it. Over them he could hear the movement of Piers's hand and the restrained moans caught in Raihan's throat.

His lips found the tall man's spine, leaving wispy lingering kisses along it. Leon's hips continued to pound into him, dragging them both ever closer to their release. He could feel Raihan tensing and chased that feeling. That tightness. That warmth.

By no surprise Leon was the first to finish. He grunted as his cum filled his boyfriend to the brim, hips finally slowing to strained thrusts to milk himself dry. Raihan moaned at the feeling of his insides being coated again. It really hadn't been all that long since Piers had done just the same to him. The singer's hand was making short work of their cocks, tugging them both over the edge at nearly the same time as one another. Piers's sharp intake of breath was nearly drowned out by Raihan's low groaning. Their release covered Piers's hand and their stomachs. Behind them, Leon nearly had to whine at the tall man's walls clemching around his softening dick still inside of him, the overstimulation almost too much.

The three lie still for a while. Taking long, much needed breaths together. It was Leon who eventually broke the silence by nuzzling into Raihan's back and groaning.

"I gotta get up. Still have a run to do..." he muttered sadly.

Raihan reached behind him and combed his fingers into Leon's hair. "We know. We'll still be here when you get back." He softly promised.

"Might ev'n save the showerin' fer when ya get back." Piers mumbled.

Delighted by that little thought Leon finally sat up. He stole a quick kiss from both of his boyfriends before grabbing the box of tissues. He passed a few to Piers before wiping himself and Raihan's backside up. He replaced the box, tossed the lot of the soiled tissues into the trash, stole another couple of kisses, and then got up to find a suitable outfit to run in. One whose shorts were long enough to hide the myriad of marks that had been left all over his inner thighs from the day before.

With one final round of kisses for good measure, the former champion made for the streets of Spikemuth for his morning run at last.


End file.
